


Retribution

by lasairfhiona



Series: matchmaker, or not [4]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Retribution

Jamie looked at his lover lying amid the pillow and quilts and couldn't help but smile. He was about to have some fun. A whole lot of fun, after they had a serious discussion, that is. "I got a call from Admiral Nelson today," he said as if it was no big deal and in most cases it wasn't.

"Oh…" Lee said sitting up a little straighter from where he lounged on the pillows piled against the headboard. It wasn't uncommon for the Admiral to call Jamie, there were friends after all, but since Admiral Nelson had taken a couple extra days off after the weekend to go to San Diego to See Admiral Starke who was in from Pearl, it was out of the ordinary. "Is everything okay?"

"He just wanted to inform me about an attempt at matchmaking his Captain tried to do over the weekend," Jamie replied as he sat down on the bed next to Lee and ran his fingers over Lee's sleeve. He decided it was time to make Harry's call from the weekend known to Lee.

"He did?" Lee asked as he picked at the sheets to avoid meeting Jamie's eyes.

"Yes, he did. Apparently he and Chip are quite unhappy with you," Jamie informed his lover.

"I know," Lee admitted knowing. "Chip called Monday morning to tell me I could take his duty as he was going up the coast for the rest of the week."

"Why did you do it, Lee?" Jamie asked taking Lee's hand and holding it so he could keep Lee's attention.

"They were too stubborn to do it themselves. I just gave them a nudge in the right direction." Lee tried to pull his hand away as he defended his decision to fix their friends up.

Grasping Lee's hand tighter, Jamie asked, "What made you think this was what they wanted?" He knew the answer to his question. He'd worked at NIMR longer than Lee and he'd seen the feelings both men displayed when the other wasn't watching. Only once had he and Harry talked about Chip and Harry's feelings for the blonde man. They had gone to dinner and after several bottles of wine they admitted to one another their feelings for younger men. His for Lee, who'd just come aboard Seaview, and Harry's feelings for Chip, who'd been with the Institute since Seaview's Keel was laid. He'd never mentioned that conversation again, not even when he told Harry of his budding relationship with Lee.

"Because I *know* Chip and I've known since we were at Annapolis how he's felt about the Admiral," Lee answered finally pulling his hand out of Jamie's grasp and tucking his feet up under him.

 

"What about the Admiral? What gave you the idea he'd be open to a relationship with another man let alone this kind of interference from you?" he wanted to hear all of Lee's rationalizations for his actions.

"He as much as told me how he felt about Chip when he wanted to talk to me after you and I got together," Lee explained. He remembered that conversation as if it had just happened yesterday. Admiral Nelson had wanted to talk to him after he and Jamie had told their boss about their relationship. He'd known that Nelson had already had this conversation with Jamie and that it was his turn now. The Admiral had been concerned about their age differences and their ability to maintain a professional working relationship while having a private relationship. Admiral Nelson basically wanted to know how serious they were about each other and in the process of doing that, he admitted caring for someone in his employ but not acting on his feelings. From that "someone's" description, Lee knew it was Chip.

"So thinking you knew how they felt about each other, you threw them into a potentially difficult situation," Jamie surmised.

"Yes. I did. And I'd do it again if I thought it would bring them a little bit of much deserved happiness," Lee declared indignity as he pushed past Jamie and climbed off the bed. Heading toward the bedroom door, he turned and delivered what he thought was going to be his parting shot before going into the living room, "I just wanted them to have the love and happiness we do." He turned and was half way through the door when he heard Jamie's command.

"Stop right there!"

Stopping, Lee turned back to Jamie and waited for his lover to have his say.

"You can NOT play with peoples emotions that way. Do you have any idea of the havoc you would have wrecked on them and Seaview had your scheming not worked?" Jamie admonished. He knew from his conversation with Harry and Chip how angry there were with Lee, Chip in particular, and he didn't blame them on bit.

"I'm sorry," Lee said softly as he came back and sat down next to Jamie. "I really did just want them to be happy…" he started to apologise and then realized what else Jamie had said. "It worked? Did you say it worked?" he asked turning sideways on the bed to look at Jamie.

Jamie smiled. He'd wondered how long it would take Lee to realize what he'd said. "Yes, it worked."

"Great!" Lee interrupted.

Touching his fingers to Lee's lips, Jamie stemmed his lover's enthusiasm. While Lee normally planned for all contingencies and possible outcomes when it pertained to Seaview and their missions, he'd gotten so caught up in what he was doing that this time he didn't think past success to possible failure. "Yes. It worked. BUT. You had no business getting involved. You could have cost Chip his job. You could have jeoparised us." He loved that Lee cared so much about his friends that he wanted them to be happy and in love, but, he needed Lee to know what was at stake should he have failed. He'd promised Harry and Chip that he'd bring that point home loud and clear to Lee.

Lee nodded. He'd been so sure it would work that he never stopped to consider what would happen if it didn't. Jamie's words hit home. Their beloved Seaview would have suffered if any of them left and upset the balance that kept the grey lady running at optimum performance. "I'm sorry," was all he could repeat.

"You had good intentions. I know that and so do they. But, Lee Crane, your matchmaking days are over. I even hear about you trying to fix another couple up again I will turn you over my knee and give you the spanking you so richly deserve," Jamie threatened knowing full well the effect his threat would have on his lover.

"You mean you aren't now?" Lee asked with a gleam in his eye.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the equal parts of anticipation and disappointment in Lee's voice. "No," he stated then pulled Lee to him and tumbled them both back on the bed until Lee was essentially pinned under him. "I have something else in mind for you," Jamie added now that he had Lee where he wanted him.

"Oh really?" Lee asked with anticipation of what Jamie had up his sleeve.

"Oh yes," Jamie replied. He held Lee's hands pinned above his head and began to lay kisses along the brunette's neck with the occasional nip along the muscle to make Lee squirm. With a grin, Jamie pulled back, releasing his hold on Lee's hands as he rolled away and instructed his lover, "Scoot around and grab a hold of the rails in the headboard. DO NOT let go or move. I'm about to remind you that you aren't in control of everything." This was a game they played when they were in the mood to spice up their intimate life. Tonight, however, it had a different tone as he wanted to remind Lee what it was like to not be in control whether it be while making love or in other areas of his life.

He saw the look on Jamie's face and silently did what he'd been told. He knew Jamie was serious. Scooting into place, he wrapped his hands around the rails and watched as Jamie stripped out of his pajamas before kneeling on the bed. He had a feeling that he was going to both love and hate, if hate was the right word, what Jamie was going to put him through tonight.

Lee shivered in anticipation and Jamie smiled. He was going to enjoy this. Slowly, he reached out and began to unbutton Lee's pajama shirt, letting his fingers graze the smooth chest under the cotton and enjoying the quick intakes of breath. He more than had Lee's attention. "Lift," he ordered, pulling the undone shirt up from behind Lee and gathering the bulk of it above Lee's head while leaving the sleeves in place. Sitting back on his heels, Jamie took a moment to appreciate the golden body beneath him. Lee's nearly hairless chest and the dark shadow of hair that disappeared into the cotton bottoms. The dark nipples that hardened the longer he stared at them and the way Lee's chest rose and fell quickly in anticipation. Jamie shifted his gaze lower to where the cotton bottoms were tented by Lee's erection. He saw the slight rise in Lee's hips the longer he looked. With a light slap to Lee's hip, he reminded his lover, "Do not move."

From that moment on, everything Jamie did was designed to bring Lee the greatest pleasure while torturing him by not letting the brunette move. Lee was a very tactile man and even when he wasn't taking the lead while making love he still liked to touch. He was also very vocal and showed his appreciation with a range of sounds, words and body movements if his mouth was otherwise occupied. Keeping Lee still and silent would frustrate him to no end.

Knowing that, Jamie licked his way down Lee's chest, lathing the pebble hard nipple and using the tip of his tongue to trace the muscles and rim Lee's naval. Every time Lee slipped and made a sound or tried to grind his hips against him, Jamie would 'punish' Lee with a sharp nip. The 'punishment' another challenge to his lover to 'try' and keep still or silent. When Jamie thought Lee was nearing the end of his rope, he laid across Lee's body and 'rewarded' him with a deep and lingering kiss, ignoring the sigh and the thrust of hips to meet his. When Lee started to get forceful in his kiss or the thrusts against his leg grew stronger, Jamie pulled back with an "ah, ah, ah…" to warn Lee his 'reward' time was over.

Straddling Lee's legs once again, Jamie started his next assault on Lee's body. He started at the line of hair disappearing into Lee's pajamas and licked his way down until he met the cotton. He slowly pulled the material down, licking the newly bared skin. He didn't bother to correct Lee for lifting his hips since he was about to instruct him to do so. He nuzzled the soft spot on Lee's hip and left a mark for his lover to find later. Working his way down Lee's body he avoided the twitching erection he uncovered as he moved the pushed the pajamas downward.

Working his way down Lee's leg, he made sure to lick the back of his knee. It was one spot he knew that drove his Captain crazy. Jamie couldn't help but smile at the strangled gasp of his name and the involuntary movement. It, however, didn't mean he didn't give his lover a swat to the hip to remind him to stay still. This was so much more than retribution for Lee's bit of matchmaking. For Jamie, it was about having the opportunity to give Lee as much pleasure as he could as well as give his more adventuresome lover a bit of the darker side of sex that Lee enjoyed as well. It was also about having the opportunity to finish what he started without Lee taking over. Jamie intended to enjoy every moment of his little game with Lee and then reap the benefits of his handy work.

With the pajama bottoms pushed off Lee's legs, he continued down the left leg until he reached Lee's feet. With gentle pressure, Jamie spent a few moments caressing first one foot and then the other. This was another thing Lee enjoyed and usually made him melt. Before Jamie continue his path up Lee's right leg, he sat back on his feet again and admired Lee's flushed body laid out before him. He appreciated Lee's long legs, especially when they wrapped around his waist. He prized the gentle curve to Lee's erection that made making love with him all the more interesting when it was buried inside him. Sometimes, when he was feeling unsure of himself, he wondered what Lee saw in him. Age had taken it's toll on his body and his hairline, however, the look of pure passion and contentment on Lee's face erased any doubts he had at the moment. This beautiful man was his, all his.

Lee's quiet whimper reminded him what he was doing and Jamie returned to lavishing attention on his Captain. He continued to kiss and nibble his way up Lee's right leg, making sure he got that sensitive spot behind the knee again. When he reached the juncture of leg and body, Jamie laid his head in the soft curve of Lee's hip. The erection he'd ignored so far twitched as he breathed on it before taking it in his hand and holding it while he licked long strokes like he was eating an ice cream cone. With his other hand, Jamie began to prepare Lee's body to take him with the lubricant he'd hidden while they'd kissed earlier. Slowly he rotated his fingers in and out of Lee's body. He no longer 'punished' Lee for moving or not keeping still or silent. There were few things he enjoyed more than seeing a wanton Lee Crane and few things made Lee wanton then what he was currently doing to him.

The needful "please," Lee uttered told Jamie it was time. Pulling his fingers from Lee, he reached over the bed to pull the towels he'd stashed there earlier. Shifting to a kneeling position, he tapped Lee's hips, "lift," he instructed slipping the towel under them when Lee complied. They both hated wet spots and it seemed no matter what position they made love in there was always a wet spot. Pulling Lee's legs around him, Jamie slowly pushed inside Lee with a sigh of contentment echoed by both of them. Lee's slight thrusting threatened to send him over the edge before they even got started since he'd ignored his own arousal. Gasping, "don't move. Too close," Jamie tried to hang on a bit longer. He enjoyed being buried deep inside Lee and remained still to take pleasure in the feel of Lee's body gripping him. That however didn't mean his hands remained still. He stroked Lee, up and down his shaft from root to tip, making sure to spread the clear fluid over the tip with each stroke. He caressed Lee's testicles, rolling them in the palm of his hand.

He knew it was killing Lee to keep still as tension and pleasure contorted his face. And he knew Lee well enough to know when it was time to put them both out of their misery. Jamie slowly pulled out and pushed in sharply, gasping, "Now!" All bets were off as both men pushed toward completion using their bodies, hands and mouths and when Jamie finally collapsed against Lee, spent from their loving, Lee held and caressed him.

When Jamie softened and slipped from Lee's body, they rolled together and Lee curled into Jamie's embrace. Neither said a word for a long time and then Lee popped up on one elbow. Looking down at Jamie, Lee commented with a smile, "it you consider that punishment, I might have to be bad more often."

"That was my kind of punishment for first time offenses. Try it again Mister and you already know what I'll do," Jamie declared, but his threat wasn't intimidating considering he was naked in bed with Lee's cum smeared on him.

"I know," Lee acknowledged with a leer.

"Nor can I guarantee what Harry and Chip will do to you as a payback…"

"I know," Lee repeated, this time more serious. He knew he'd gotten off light when it came to Jamie but that didn't mean he would when it came to the Admiral and Chip's retribution.

 

The end.


End file.
